familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Munhall, Pennsylvania
Munhall is a borough in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, on the west bank of the Monongahela River, south of the confluence of the Monongahela and the Allegheny rivers where the Ohio River begins. It abuts the borough of Homestead. A large part of the Homestead Works of the Carnegie Steel Company existed in Munhall. Steel products were the only items made in Munhall in 1910 when 5,185 people lived here. In 1940, 13,900 people lived in Munhall. The population was 11,406 at the 2010 census. Munhall, along with the boroughs of Homestead and West Homestead, are served by the Steel Valley School District. Attractions The Homestead Library, located in Munhall, was donated by Andrew Carnegie in 1896. It has been restored and modernized during the last quarter of a century. New electrical lighting has been installed; computers for the use of visitors have been installed; the indoors gloominess has vanished. Additionally, there are indoor pools, basketball courts, and other recreational facilities. In 2000, Continental Realestate Companies opened The Waterfront. This large "LifeStyle" shopping center was built on the former site of the Carnegie Steel Works. Most of the structures associated with the steel mills on this site were demolished during construction. Still standing in the Waterfront development are some of the brick stacks from the Homestead Steel Works. In addition, near the river is a former mill structure known as the Pump House which was restored by the developer. Geography Munhall is located at (40.391202, -79.901221). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which is land and , or 4.55%, is water. Surrounding communities Munhall is bordered by Homestead, West Homestead and the Pittsburgh neighborhood of Lincoln Place to the west, by West Mifflin to the south and east, and by Whitaker to the east. Across the Monongahela River are the boroughs of Rankin and Swissvale to the northeast, and the city of Pittsburgh to the north. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 12,264 people, 5,364 households, and 3,239 families residing in the borough. The population density was 5,311.2 people per square mile (2,049.9/km²). There were 5,780 housing units at an average density of 2,503.2 per square mile (966.1/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 94.78% White, 3.38% African American, 0.02% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.29% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.80% of the population. There were 5,364 households out of which 24.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.5% were married couples living together, 13.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.6% were non-families. 35.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.95. In the borough the population was spread out with 20.7% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 23.2% from 45 to 64, and 22.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 85.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.3 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $32,832, and the median income for a family was $41,847. Males had a median income of $32,202 versus $24,029 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $18,052. About 9.7% of families and 11.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.2% of those under age 18 and 7.8% of those age 65 or over. See also *Homestead, Pennsylvania *West Homestead, Pennsylvania References External links * Munhall Borough official website Category:Established in 1901 Category:Pittsburgh metropolitan area Category:Boroughs in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania